The Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by SilverLastsForever
Summary: HIATUS! Lyra is a transfer student from America. Romance, jealousy and all that jazz ensues as she finds out that the line between love and hate is very thin indeed. Various pairings; not exactly who you think. Fits with characters not plot.
1. New Friends New Foes

SLF: I know, you guys haven't seen me in forever. And since this is my first HP fic, most of you haven't seen me at all! Well, I shall warn you; I never really intended to post this. This was a fic that is totally for me to have fun and for my friends to read so there is an OC love thingy. I wouldn't be offended if most of you left right now; I understand. I hate poorly done OCs myself, but like I said, this is for fun. It doesn't fit in with the plot of the 5th or 6th book at all but whatever. I'd love to know what you think and smack me if I make anyone out of character! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**New Friends; New Foes**

Lyra pushed her blonde colored hair out of her eyes as she stepped through the wall unto Platform 9 and three quarters with her bags. She was not happy.

"Tell me why again I'm switching schools right before my 6th year." She asked her parents as they helped her load her bags.

"Because honey," her father started, "Those new American wizardry schools are much too…progressive."

"Yes," her mother added, "Here you will get the traditional schooling that you will need for a career."

Lyra rolled her eyes; if it was up to her, she would be boarding the train to her _American_ school with all of her friends. Not up here in Britain where they had weird slang and funny accents. She also didn't like the use of the word 'traditional'. What did that mean? Were they going to hang her by her toes if she screwed up? And what was with the name 'Hogwarts' anyway? Her old school had been named Avarlein, which, in her opinion, was an awesome name for a school.

"Whatever."

With a heave, Lyra lifted her trunk with her onto the train. Looking around one last time, she leaned down to kiss her parents goodbye.

"Be careful sweetheart, okay?" Her mother asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Of course," Lyra replied, "I always do."

"This year you will need to be more then ever," Her father added ominously.

Confused, Lyra was about to ask what he meant by that but the train horn sounded and she had to go.

"Love you!" She yelled as she went inside.

Stepping into the hall of the train she sighed. She didn't know anyone and finding a seat would be awkward she just knew it. Seeing no one in the hall, she decided it would be best if she just closed her eyes and randomly stopped. She would see if there was a place to sit in the compartment she stopped in front of. It seemed as good a plan as any at the time. Closing her eyes, she started walking at a very rapid pace. Suddenly she fell to the ground as she crashed into someone. Opening her eyes she saw a brunette boy with bright green eyes across from her. _Great job genius!_ She chided herself; _You're just going to make __loads__ of friends._ Hurriedly getting up she mumbled an apology and held out a hand to help him up.

"I'm really sorry," she blushed as he got up, "I wasn't looking were I was going." _Literally,_ she thought.

"It's okay," the boy said looking at her strangely, "Sorry if I'm being rude but, are you, American?"

Lyra laughed; she hadn't been expecting _that _reaction,

"Yeah, just got transferred."

He thought for a moment before holding out his hand,

"I'm Harry," he said.

"I'm Lyra. Nice to meet you Harry," she smiled shaking his hand.

"Um," Harry started, "What do you mean you were 'transferred here'? If you don't mind my asking."

"No not at all," Lyra sighed, "I'm kinda expecting a lot of questions. My family moved here and thus I had to go to school here as well. I asked why I couldn't just use a portkey or floo powder everyday but my parents always avoided my questions so here I am."

"Oh," Harry rubbed the back of his head and for a while, there was an awkward silence before he continued, "Do you want to sit with my friends and me? I mean, if you don't have somewhere else already."

"Actually, you're the first person I've met so I'd love to sit with you and your friends."

The pair walked down the corridor and Harry showed her to his compartment. Opening it, she saw two others in there; a boy with fiery orange hair and a girl with slightly bushy brown hair.

"Guys," Harry started as they walked in, "This is Lyra. She's from America."

"Hi," Lyra smiled self-consciously.

"Hello. I'm Hermione and the boy who's staring at you is Ron," the girl grinned toothily.

"I was not staring!" Ron retorted indignantly as the two girls giggled.

Lyra sat down with Hermione and the conversation flowed.

"So you're from a wizarding school in America?" Hermione asked, "That's odd because I remember reading somewhere that in America children are taught magic by their parents."

"It was that way for a long time, but thankfully I never had to experience it. They finally figured out that _real_ teachers are needed for students to get anywhere and Avarlein was created," Lyra replied, "I doubt that you get much information on America because we don't get a lot of information about you back home."

"Avarlein. Was that the name of your old school?" Ron asked, "That's a bit odd, isn't it?"

"Well, to me this school has an odd name," She laughed, "It was named after the founder Yvonne Avarlein in the 1800s."

"So you're school is very young compared to most," Hermione prompted.

"Yep, but it was a blast. I met a lot of people and the teaching system I understand is very unique."

"What do you mean 'unique'?" Harry asked.

"Instead of a lot of book work, our teachers showed us everything they taught and demonstrated mostly everything. Our assignments were set up as in real life experiences with consequences. Like, someone put a charm on your dishes and they were attacking everything. You would have to stop it or they would destroy everything."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Hermione asked wide-eyed.

"No. Not really. Occasionally someone would get hurt but it was never that serious. Teachers always supervised. They would step in if necessary, but it was pretty safe to say that you didn't get a good grade if they had to step in."

"That's fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed, "I can't believe I didn't know that!"

"I'd be surprised if you did really," Lyra admitted.

"Do you know what house you're in?" Harry asked her.

"Um," Lyra said racking her brain, "My old headmaster said that I was going to be in something like...Slythiner or something."

"Slytherin!" All three cried.

"Yeah!" Lyra looked at their faces, "Is that bad?"

"Just a little," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Well what house are you all in?" Lyra replied a little huffy. After all, it wasn't exactly _her _fault that she was in Slytherin.

"Gryffindor," Hermione replied, "We are the rivals of the Slytherins."

"Oh," Lyra replied uncomfortably.

"Well, the problem is," Harry started after a length of silence, "Slytherins aren't generally liked by anyone outside their house; at all."

"Well that's great!" Lyra threw her hands around exasperatedly, "I'm in the sucky house."

She received blank looks.

"Sucky, like really bad?" Lyra expanded.

"Did your headmaster tell you why he put in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"He just said because I was ambitious and good at potions. I'm not sure about the ambitious part though...He probably only said that because I could actually do my homework," Lyra replied shrugging, "That's all, though."

"Not everyone in Slytherin is bad," Ron said consolingly, "This one girl let me borrow her quill once."

"Do people normally hang out with people outside of their house?" Lyra asked hopefully.

"Not really," Harry replied apologetically.

Downtrodden, Lyra sighed.

"But we can probably make an exception," Harry blurted out hurriedly.

"Yes!" Hermione agreed, "But fair warning, you'll become an outcast if you hang around with us."

"Why?" Lyra asked.

"Because the leader of the Slytherins is the biggest git in the world," Ron snorted.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "And he hates us. His name is Draco Malfoy."

"What's that Potter? Talking about me again are we?"

Lyra looked towards the now open doorway to see a boy with slicked back blonde hair with two large boys standing behind him.

"Not any more then you do about us," Hermione snorted.

"I wasn't talking to you Granger," Draco snapped.

"You weren't talking to me either but I feel like intruding," Lyra sneered.

"And who are you?" Draco demanded eyeing her.

"Lyra Donavan. You must be the infamous Draco Malfoy. I must say you're far less intimidating then I imagined you."

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry interrupted.

Draco snapped his eyes back onto Harry,

"I'll do whatever I want Potter," he looked back to Lyra, "As for you, you watch your mouth or it might get you in trouble one of these days."

Lyra smirked,

"If trouble is annoying you then I'm up for the punishment."

Glaring, Malfoy and his goons exited the compartment and left the four friends.

All three grinned at her,

"Somehow I think you'll fit right in with the Gryffindors," Harry smiled.

"Though you didn't have to piss Malfoy off quite _that_ much," Ron said, "You'll be known all around the school before we even get there."

"He deserved it," Lyra snorted leaning back, "Who does he think he is? King of the whole friggin' school?"

"Pretty much," Hermione laughed.

* * *

SLF: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! **Chapter Two: Stick to Your Own Kind** is going to be posted July 30th. 


	2. Stick to Your Own Kind

SLF: Welcome to Chapter Two of _A Fine Line (Between Love and Hate)_. Unfortunately, won't let me post 'Between Love and Hate' as a sub-title like it is, so the story title is rather long. Yes, this is an early update because I realized this morning that all of my scheduled postings were on Monday and Monday is a terrible day to post something and have it read because 50 thousand other people also update on Monday. Once agian, this does not fit in with the plot of the books at all and so if any of the characters contradicts events that have happened in the books, I apologize but they do not carry weight in my story. I shall update weekly and at the end of each chapter their will be a date as to which the next chapter will be posted. I hope I'm doing well in keeping with each character's personality. Just tell me if I'm not and I'll see if I agree and if I do, I'll fix it.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Stick to Your Own Kind**

Lyra liked her new-found friends. Ron was a typical boy; shy and prone to stupidity, but he was very funny and nice. Hermione was very intelligent and kind; Lyra had a feeling she found a study buddy. And Harry, well, he was gorgeous. Lyra blushed at the thought. He was also sweet and very polite. After changing into their robes (which Lyra found hideous despite the fact that green was her favorite color), the four filed off the train. Lyra was walking and chatting with a boy Harry had introduced her to by the name of Neville (who looked quite scared of her) when a flash of platinum blonde shoved her,

"Hey!" Lyra shouted, "Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry," Draco replied, "Didn't they teach you not to bump into people in America?"

He and his cronies laughed and disappeared into the crowd.

"Uh!" Lyra vented to Hermione, "Is he always like that?"

Hermione nodded grimly,

"'Friad so."

"Well then," Lyra smirked, "We'll have to see what we can do about that."

Harry smiled; he could already see evil little wheels turning inside Lyra's head,

"Try not to make too many enemies on your first day, okay?"

"I'll try," Lyra pouted, "But it's no fun."

The four just laughed and headed into the school.

As they walked in Lyra looked around,

"It's very beautiful," she commented, "In a medieval castle sort of way."

Hermione took this chance to show off,

"Wait until you see the Great Hall. It's got an amazing ceiling that reflects the sky and floating candles and the whole lot."

"Really? I love looking at the sky so that should be great," Lyra smiled. She was more excited now that she had made friends.

Hermione was right about the Great Hall being impressive. It was a very large room and just as Hermione had described.

"It's a pretty night tonight," Lyra observed staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah it is," Harry smiled as Lyra looked at everything in fascination.

"I take it your old school didn't look like this?" Ron asked laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Nope," Lyra replied poking one of the floating candles, "In fact, it looked nothing at all like this. We had more of a subdued, Asian style school. Everything was very loose and free and different. My parents were right; here it is more traditional."

The group had reached the Gryffindor table. To everyone's surprise Lyra sat down with them.

"Um," Ron started, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Lyra asked looking at him.

"What Ronald means to say is that you can't exactly sit there," Hermione explained apologetically.

"What? Why?"

"Because this is the Gryffindor table and you are a Slytherin," Harry answered, "It's kinda taboo."

"That's great!" Lyra laughed, "Breaking taboo on my first day. That's gotta be a record. Do you guys really care?"

"Oh no!" Hermione was quick to reply, "We like you; it's just that some might not agree…"

"Bring 'em on," Lyra laughed.

"Miss Donovan, I presume," came an icy voice from behind them.

Lyra turned around to see a tall, gangly professor with greasy black hair,

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Seeing as you are new I shall forgive that remark. Here at Hogwarts we have a certain dining protocol."

"And what is that Professor?" Lyra asked sweetly.

"That you sit with your _own_ kind," Professor Snape answered snidely.

"Who are my own kind exactly?"

"The Slytherins. You are currently at the Gryffindor table so I suggest you move before I take a disliking to you," His eyes glistened angrily.

"Okay, if I really must," Lyra turned at winked at her friends, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Lyra!" the three chorused as she walked off towards the table Snape pointed her towards.

"This year is going to be interesting I think," Hermione commented.

"Very," Harry agreed his eyes glued to Lyra's retreating form.

Lyra was led to the Slytherin table by Professor Snape. Trying not to laugh at his ridiculous demeanor she sat down on the bench. She swore she could hear an audible gasp. She looked up at the people around,

"What?"

"You're sitting in Draco Malfoy's seat," one of the guys told her,

"Really?' Lyra grinned, "Good."

"You!" Draco Malfoy had reached the table just in time to see Lyra sit down in his seat, "You're in my seat Yank."  
Lyra silently looked all over the place she was sitting finally Draco angrily asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for your name," Lyra replied blandly, "I don't see it on here. I guess that means it's not your seat."

"Listen wench," Draco started.

"Aw," Lyra interrupted him, "You have a pet name for me already? Draco that's so sweet of you!"

Draco glared at her,

"You'd better keep your mouth in check, Lyra."

"And you'd better keep yours shut completely, _Draco_," Lyra emphasized the use of his name.

"Goyle, Crabbe!" Draco barked turning around. His lackeys followed quickly as he walked away.

Waving with a condescending smile, Lyra suddenly noticed everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

A brunette next to her leaned over and whispered,

"That was Draco Malfoy!"

"Yeah, I know," Lyra blinked, "So?"

"No one in Slytherin goes against him," the girl answered shell shocked.

"Why? He's such a jerk."

"His father is Lucias Malfoy," the girl glanced around before continuing, "A suspected Death Eater."

"Death Eater?" Lyra asked, "Oh yeah, that's your guys' terrorist group right? But so? That doesn't give him the right to treat me like I'm less than him. I'm not scared of him.

The girl looked at her like she was crazy,

"Okay; you're on your own, though."

Suddenly a voice boomed throughout the Great Hall and everyone fell silent,

"It is once again a new year. We have among us old friends and some new faces," Dumbledore's sparkling eyes connected briefly with Lyra's, "So to start this term of adventure, I say to you all one thing; _Darivent_!"

Lyra clapped and cheered with the rest of the Hall, though a bit more avidly, as the plates and platters in front of them filled to the brim with delicious looking foods.

Lyra was mostly silent during the meal as everyone seemed to want to stay away from her; she had messed with the top dog and none of the Chihuahuas wanted to join her. That was fine with her. She was not much of a people person. A few friends was all that she needed. Throughout dinner she found herself stealing glances at the Gryffindor table more than once seeking out an emerald eyed boy. Once she found him she saw that he had been looking for her too. She smiled and gave a little wave. He smiled awkwardly back before turning to his conversation. Yep, it wasn't so bad being the outcast.

* * *

SLF: Sorry about the Chiuahua line; I tried to make myself change it but I liked it too much. Dorky, I know. Please excuse my silly, irrelevant spells I'm going to be making up. They don't even sound like spells, but please don't hate me for that. Thanks again for reading! You guys are great! **Chapter Three: The Deal** is posted August 5th! 


	3. The Deal

SLF: Although it saddens me that no one seems to be reading really except for one or two people, it's not really that important. Thanks to those who ARE reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Deal**

After stuffing herself with all she could eat, Lyra headed back with a group of the other girls to their dormitories. The girls ignored her which she had expected. Draco Malfoy seemed to be as popular as Julius Caesar in his day; everyone seemed to be either frightened or hopelessly in love with him. It was getting rather annoying. She didn't really pay attention to anything as she walked in until she heard,

"And did you hear her accent?' A squeaky female voice giggled amid gales of laughter, "She sounds like such an idiot." This brought even more laughter and Lyra peeked into a full common room.

"Actually," she said casually passing through the room, "The only one who sounds like an idiot is you. Though, I wouldn't blame it on your accent. I'd say it's more you're insults."

The room went silent. Some of them glared at her but most just averted their eyes.

"What's this?" Lyra crossed her arms and pretended to pout, "No laughter for me? I guess I spoiled your little joke."

"Go away, you American slut," the blonde who had been entertaining the crowd spat.

"Creative as ever I see," Lyra raised an eyebrow, "By the way, where is King Draco? He's missing his pathetic court jester's performance."

"Why you little-" the blonde jumped up before Draco's voice broke in,

"Down Pansy, I can take it from here."

Lyra laughed to herself for a moment; what a fitting name!

"Something funny?" Draco snapped.

"Besides your face?" Lyra countered, "No."

"Lyra, I'm not sure you quite understand the way things work around here," Draco replied surprisingly calm, "But from the kindness of my heart, I'm prepared to share it with you."

"Enlighten me," Lyra challenged.

"You see," He started, "My father is a very powerful man, which, in turn, makes me very powerful. If you want to make your years here as painless as possible I'm prepared to make you a deal."

"How thoughtful of you," Lyra replied dryly.

"You go out with me and I won't make your life a living hell. How's that sound?' Draco smirked ignoring the cries of surprise that arose from the common room. Caught off guard by the sudden proposal, Lyra nearly fell over. Once she regained her composure, she looked directly at Draco. Seeing his smug look and how sure of himself he was she wanted to laugh. He seriously though she was going to agree!

"Please," Lyra scoffed, "As if."

"What?!" Draco's eyes flared as Lyra's reaction brought up even more bewildered expressions in the crowd; no one had ever turned down Draco before.

"If you're looking for another fan girl look somewhere else," Lyra walked up to him. She patted him on the shoulder and whispered,

"Don't take it so hard, I'm sure Bimbo over there would love to date you."

She smiled to herself as she walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

"What no smart remark Draco?" she mumbled quietly to herself.

"You're in for it now!" Draco's voice wafted up the stairs, "I'm going to get you."

"Ask and you shall receive," she giggled to once again.

Lyra realized the next morning that everyone really was afraid of Draco. The stunt she pulled the night before had alienated her from the entire Slytherin house. She would have to see her Gryffindor friends frequently to keep sane. Even the girls in her dormitory would scarcely look at her let alone speck with her. Pulling on her robe, she gathered her things and headed down to breakfast. Lyra entered the Great Hall feeling self-conscious; something that almost never happened. She was relieved to find that no one had even remotely noticed her entrance. She let out a small smile and immediately regretted it.

"Well if it isn't Miss America," A snide male voice behind her quipped.

"Actually Draco," Lyra turned around to face him, "Miss America's a little prettier than me and a whole lot prettier than you."

"As insolent as ever I see," Draco snapped, "Why don't you go find your Gryffindor boyfriend; he's been looking for you all morning."

"I think I will," Lyra then realized the implication of her sentence and quickly added, "I mean I'll find my Gryffindor friend who, who happens to be a boy." Cursing herself for sounding so stupid in front of Draco who was proudly smirking, she sped off towards the Gryffindor table.

"D'you think Malfoy really asked her out? In front of the whole of Slytherin no less!" Ron asked as he sat down and grabbed some food.

"He had to have," Hermione reasoned, "There were way too many witnesses."

"I wonder why he did it?" Harry added looking at his friends.

"Dunno," Ron shrugged," I suppose he had somethin' in mind, though."

"Like boosting his ego," Hermione scoffed.

"How's that?" Ron asked looking at her incredulously,

Hermione sighed,

"Don't you see? If he could get someone like Lyra interested in him it would solidify his stature as the most wanted guy in school."

She received blank stares.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

She glared at them,

"I happen to be a girl you know. I do read magazines."

Ron was about to make a retort but thankfully Lyra cut in,

"Hey guys, what's shakin'?"

"Nothing really," Hermione shrugged setting her face on her hands, "You seem to be making loads of friends, however."

"Don't I though?" She grinned sarcastically.

"So did Malfoy really ask you out?" Harry interrupted anxiously.

"Yeah," Lyra rolled her eyes, "He's so conceited. He really thought I would fall to my knees and thank his generosity."

"What a git," Ron muttered.

"Tell me about it," Lyra blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Well, I better get back to my 'own kind' before I get in trouble again."  
"Okay," Hermione waved, "I guess we'll see you in Herbology then."

"Sure," Lyra started back to her table, "Bye!"

Lyra had an otherwise uneventful morning as she ate her breakfast quickly and silently. Everyone was staring at her was getting ridiculous! It wasn't even just the Slytherins now; it was everyone. Gossip apparently spread like a forest fire around here! During her Charms lesson she was seated alone; no one in Slytherin wanted to come near her. A group of Hufflepuff girls were whispering and giggling to themselves in a corner. Though she was surprised, Lyra watched with a steady gaze and one of the girls made her way towards her.

"Um," the girl stuttered, "Are you Lyra?"

"Yeah," Lyra answered slowly; she wasn't exactly use to people wanting to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Abbot," the girl sat down with a bright smile, "You look a little lonely; do you mind if I sit with you?"

Lyra's demeanor immediately brightened. Maybe her future her at Hogwarts wasn't so dim after all!

"No," Lyra smiled, "Not at all. I'd be glad of the company."

"Not to pry," Hannah started, "But you aren't really getting along with anyone in your house, are you?"

"Ever since I started fighting with Draco no on wants to be around me," Lyra rolled her eyes, "It's pretty annoying."

"Would it help to know that to everyone else you're a bit of a hero?"

"Me?" Lyra scoffed, "Yeah right."

"No!" the girl shook her head, "Everyone really admires you for standing up to Draco."

"Someone besides Harry had to do it eventually," Lyra shrugged, "I'm not special or anything, I just can't keep my big mouth shut."

Hannah laughed.

"Miss Abbot and Miss Donovan!" Professor Flitwick cried shrilly, "Please stop talking or I'll be forced to deduct points from both your houses!"

The two girls quieted down and focused on their lesson.

* * *

SLF: Originally I used Cho to talk to Lyra put I relized how silly that was seeing as Cho liked Harry and if I used her I would have to incorporate her much more into the story which I didn't feel like doing. Thanks for reading! **Chapter Four: Rivalry** arrives August 15th. 


	4. Rivalry

SLF: Though I am a bit discouraged by the lack of interest in my story (I have a little over a review per chapter!), I'm doing this for my pleasure so oh well. I hope someone enjoys Chapter 4!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

**Rivalry**

Lyra came to find out, through the course of the morning, that overnight she had become the talk of the school. People she'd never met before suddenly wanted to know everything about her. Strangely, enough of them figured that if she hated Draco she must be okay; despite the fact that she was a Slytherin. By the time she got to Herbology with Harry, Ron , and Hermione, she was beginning to feel a bit frazzled.

"Why is it such a big deal that I argued with Draco?" Lyra asked the three as they were walking through the grounds.

"Barely anyone has enough guts to do the stuff you did," Ron explained.

"Everyone dislikes him, but no one has ever gone as far as you have except maybe Harry," Hermione elaborated.

"I figured as much," Lyra smiled as Harry turned a hue of rose, "So you and Draco are big rivals, huh?"

"In a manner of speaking," Harry shrugged, "It's not like we fight over the same girls or anything."

"I would hope not!" Lyra exclaimed, "What with all the bimbos in his fan club I'd be mortified if you two liked the same girl."

The four friends laughed as they entered Herbology and started class.

Lyra was amazed at the amount of rumors that were flying around. There were good ones, bad ones, even a few completely pointless silly ones thrown into the mix. Suddenly, she didn't know what to do with herself. This group wanted her to sit with them and that group wasn't speaking to her. The only constants were her original friends and the fact that no one in her house would look at her. Draco, however, was conspicuously missing from sight. She hadn't noticed him all day. She counted that fact among her blessings. She gave a small grin; so much for making her life a living hell.

"Hello, Lyra."

She'd spoken too soon.

"Well hey there sugar pie," Lyra batted her eyelashes and spoke in a thick southern accent, "I've just been a-missin' you all day."

Draco sneered,

"I'm sure you have."

Lyra dropped her façade,

"What do you want?"

"This _is_ the Slytherin table, isn't it?" Draco retorted, "I usually sit here. Which, since you are unfortunately part of Slytherin, includes running into you eventually."

"Aw, poor baby Draco," Lyra rolled her eyes, "Still smarting from our last encounter?"

Draco fumed,

"I'm going to follow through on that threat, Yankee. You're going to wish you had taken my offer.

"Somehow," Lyra smirked, "I doubt that."

She went back to her dinner. Furious at being ignored, Draco stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Lyra glanced up and met Harry's eyes; they were both grinning ear to ear.

Lyra always looked forward to Potions. She had it with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She also had the annoyance of Snape's obvious favoritism to Draco Malfoy. However, Lyra soon found herself a favorite as well. Despite her friendship with Snape's most loathed students, Potions was her best subject and, more than that, happy to find a reason to give points to his own house, Snape seemed to like her.

"How do you do that?" Ron asked her in disgust one day.

"What?" Lyra replied adding another ingredient to her caldron.

"Make perfect potions every time!"

Lyra laughed,

"I enjoy it. There's something fun about being responsible for every little nuance of creating something."

"Fun?" Ron looked at her in disbelief.

"You'd better watch out, Hermione," Harry joked, "You might actually have competition now!"

"Oh shut up!" Hermione answered irritated. Her potion was stubbornly refusing to turn to light blue; the color of Lyra's potion.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Snape interrupted, "For talking out of turn."

Snape then gazed at the contents of all of their caldrons.

"Mr. Weasley," he eyed Ron's potion disdainfully, "Did I not make it perfectly clear that you were to add the powder after the pomegranate seeds?"

"Yes, Professor," Ron muttered.

"Another 5 from Gryffindor for that mistake," Snape then looked at Lyra's caldron, "You should learn form Miss Donovan, Weasley, she can follow directions. 20 points for Slytherin."

Harry walked along the corridor alone. It was a lovely day and nearly everyone had opted to go outside; especially after the gloomy Potions lesson. But Harry had some homework to catch up on; or that's what he told everyone, anyway. Really he had some thinking to do. Lyra's name was on the tip of everyone's tongue. She was the American firecracker who wasn't afraid of anyone or anything; she was different. Harry loved how she stood up to Malfoy and didn't understand the taboo of Gryffindor-Slytherin interaction. She was delightful. Harry was beginning to feel odd when he was with her. He wasn't sure what to do with himself anymore when she was around.

Draco Malfoy was taking a similar detour from the cheeriness outside. Being Draco he had no need to procure an excuse from the festivities; when he wanted to be alone no one questioned him. He had to think of a plan. A plan that would shut the little American wench up. He wasn't interested in pain of the flesh, no, that would be too simple. He wanted her to be so humiliated as to never show her face or speak rudely to him again. He found it unnerving that she feared him so little and horridly disturbing that she was ever permitted to join the great house of Salazar Slytherin in the first place. How did Dumbledore allow such a mistake? Ahh, but that was obvious, Draco thought, Dumbledore was a blithering oaf who knew naught of the power and distinction Slytherin should be recognized to have. Or so his father always told him. But back to the plan; Draco still had no inkling of an idea. He could always jinx her but that would do more harm to him than to her. No it had to be something that would mortify her. He had to uncover a secret. Draco smiled maliciously; he was off to expose her.

Lyra, meanwhile, was happily humming to herself as she strode along a path outside. Blissfully unaware that she was soon to be victim of a vicious plot.

* * *

SLF: Yeah, so exposing a secret isn't exactly a vicious plot. Don't look at me like that! I'm trying to keep the story moving so my plot works out. It's a little childish but it needs to happen. **Chapter Five: Jealousy and Secrets** comes out the 22nd! 


	5. Secrets and Plots

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets and Plots**

"Well, Ginny, if you really like him you should tell him."

"But what about Ron?" the timid red-head asked anxiously.

"Don't worry about your brother," Hermione consoled, "Who would he trusts more than his best friend?"

"That's what I'm worried about," Ginny confided, "He's already so protective having Harry add to the stress might set him off."

"I'll handle Ron," Hermione assured her, "All you have to worry about is Harry."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears,

"You're right! What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Oh no!" Hermione flushed, "That's not what I meant! Even if he doesn't return your feelings you'll feel loads better in the end."

Ginny grinned slyly,

"Then why haven't you told Ron?"

"That's totally different I-" Hermione turned beet red, "I mean, I, I don't like Ronald!"

"Right," Ginny rolled her eyes. Deep down she was still worried, "Thanks loads, Hermione," Ginny said as she got up off of the bed.

"No problem at all," Hermione grinned recovering from her previous embarrassment.

_Well_, Ginny thought as she walked out of Hermione's room,_ I'll have to do it today then; or I'll never do it_. With that deliberation, she determinedly strode out of Gryffindor and to the Great Hall where she knew Ron and Harry were currently playing Wizard's Chess.

Coming in, she spotted them a ways down. She smiled and opened her mouth to call to them, but then a blond girl came up and started speaking with them. Ginny frowned, wasn't that the American girl who hated Malfoy? She was pretty. Was that Ginny's imagination or was Harry slightly red? That did it; Ginny was going over there.

"So, I was wondering if I could watch you guys practice sometime," Lyra was saying as she walked up, "My school's Quidditch team sucked."

"Sure!" Harry agreed, flattered she was interested.

"Harry here's the best seeker in the school," Ron added moving his piece, "Checkmate."

"Again?"

Lyra laughed,

"Geez Ron, you're really good at this!"

"Hey guys," Ginny interrupted, "What are you doing?"

"Well," Ron smiled, "We **were** playing Chess until I trounced Harry here."

"Sounds fun," Ginny turned a distasteful look on Lyra, "Who's your friend?"

"Hi," Lyra smiled ignoring the glare she was receiving, "I'm Lyra. Nice to meet you."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of her really, considering-Ouch! Whatd'ya do that for?" Ginny had stomped on Ron's foot in the middle of his sentence.

"I'm Ginny," she pretended not to notice Ron's disgruntled statement, "Ron's sister."

"You're not in any of my classes are you?" Lyra asked. Ginny's silencing of her brother had not escaped her notice.

"No, I'm a year younger," Ginny left out the word 'thankfully' although her tone made it quite clear.

Harry was well aware of the tension, although he did not know the cause,

"Odd you haven't met, considering you both hang out with the same group of people."

"That is weird now that you mention it," Lyra pondered, "I guess we always managed to just miss each other."

"Yeah," Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Weird."

Lyra looked at the clock,

"Oh! Well, I better get going. It's time for my tutor-trade session with Neville."

"Tutor-trade?" Ron raised his eyebrows, "What in bloody hell is that?"

"Well, Neville's awful at Potion and I'm great. Vice versa for Herbology," Lyra shrugged, "So we're helping each other."

"Brilliant, Lyra," Harry smiled at her. A smile Ginny did not like one bit.

"Thanks!" Lyra returned with a glowing smile of her own, "Gotta run!"

"Have fun!" Harry called to her retreating form.

"We should probably get going too, Harry," Ron started packing up his chess pieces.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "We've both got an essay on 'the importance of adding worm root powder before pomegranate seeds'."

"Dunno why she has to go and help Neville," Ron grumbled, "It's not like Hermione will help us. She has that thing about us doing it by ourselves. It's maddening!"

Harry laughed,

"But poor Neville needs more help then we do!"

Ginny was fuming. That Lyra girl made her miss her chance. She decided quickly,

"Harry!" she yelled as he left, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"C'mon Harry," Ron urged, "I want to get started."

"Can it wait?" Harry's eyes made her melt.

"Okay," Ginny submitted softly and she let him go. Her hopes seemed to leave with them.

After her session with Neville, Lyra had confidently completed all of her homework for tonight. Without saying a word to anyone, Lyra calmly marched up to her dormitory. Plopping down on her bed, she got a small gathering of photos out of her trunk. Her favorite was the one of her best friend Tabitha and her at a Christmas party. The magical photo showed the exact moment when Tabby shoved a piece of cake into her face. Looking at it always made Lyra laugh.

Right this moment, however, it was simply doing a fantastic job of making her homesick. Sighing, she put down her small stack of photos. It wasn't as if she hated Hogwarts; she loved her new friends! It was just hard. Suddenly being ripped out of the familiar and thrown into the new is difficult for anyone. She missed her old life. Looking at the photos once more she decided to pen a letter to Tabitha to tell her all about her life in Britain as of yet; and maybe ask some advice. Tabby was always good at that sort of thing.

Having finished her letter, Lyra wanted to send it so she started off out of Slytherin. Passing through the common room she was so distracted by thoughts of the returning letter, that she violently ran into someone.

"How dare you! You filthy little-"

"Good afternoon to you too, Draco," Lyra rolled her eyes, "I am not in the mood to deal with you at all so if You'll excuse me I'll be leaving."

Lyra quickly side-stepped Draco and made her way out before he had a chance to retort.

Everyone in the common room was left staring at Draco. Recovering he snarled at them,

"What are you looking at?"

The congregation hurriedly turned back to whatever they were doing before. Draco scowled. He still had nothing on Lyra. His plan seemed hopeless. As he started walking, he caught glimpse of a bit of parchment on the ground. Bending over he picked it up. 'Tabby' was scrawled across the front; it was a letter. Draco didn't know anyone by that name and, being the uncouth person he could be, opened it.

His eyes widened in wicked delight as he read the contents. She would get it now. Maybe his plan wasn't so hopeless after all.

* * *

SLF: I hope those reading enjoyed this chapter! I'm not currently done with Chapter 6 so the date is not currently set.


	6. Humiliation

**SLF:** Oh my goodness guys I'm sooooooo sorry! All I needed for three weeks on this chapter was the last couple paragraphs and with school for some reason I just couldn't get them out. I will try to update much faster this time. I promise I will try. My school work is hectic but I will do my best. Once we get a few more chapters in it'll be weekly updates again (I already have most of the middle written). Bear with me for a little longer! I love you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Humiliation**

Lyra made her way to the owlry pretty slowly. She wasn't in any hurry and it was a nice day outside. She passed a group of Slytherin girls; one of which she recognized as Pansy. As She Walked by Pansy skipped forward,

"Where are you going? To see your _boyfriend_?"

The girls burst out into giggles.

"Um, no," Lyra replied, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Was he too out of your league?" Pansy taunted inviting more laughter.

"Whatever," Lyra rolled her eyes, "I have to go."

Somehow, this statement brought on even more laughter. Lyra just started back on her way. What was so funny? She shrugged, it was probably just some new rumor they made up themselves. But boyfriend? It dawned on her; Neville! They must have got word about her tutor sessions with Neville and twisted it. Lyra felt much better about the whole thing. No one who mattered would give an ounce of thought to that. Neville was adorable but not her type. Her type was- she blushed. Better just to wait until Tabitha replied to her letter.

* * *

She was surprised when she found herself on top with the owls. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized where she was going. She looked for a strong, sturdy owl that would be able to fly all the way to America and back. Picking out a big solid owl, she gave him a treat.

"There will be more for you when you reach your destination," she promised opening her bag to get the letter out. Searching through it she frowned. She was sure she had put it in this pocket. Taking everything out she felt a mild panic well up inside her. Where was her letter? Did she leave it in her dormitory? Frantically she stuffed everything in her bag, gave a hasty goodbye to the owl, and ran back to the castle.

* * *

Standing outside the entrance to the common room, Lyra took a calming breath.

"You have nothing to worry about, Lyra," she told herself, "You simply left it on your bed. That's all."

She walked in quietly and was surprised at what looked like the whole of the Slytherin house laughing and listening to Draco Malfoy who stood on one of the chairs reading a bit of parchment.

Thankfully, everyone was so engulfed with whatever Draco was doing that they didn't notice her. She was about to slip off when something he said caught her attention.

"You would die, Tabby," Draco read in a mocking tone amid drones of laughter, "His eyes are so perfectly green. And his accent-"

"-is absolutely gorgeous," Lyra whispered with Draco, her eyes filling with tears. She found her letter, and it was in the worst possible hands.

"She was so mortified that she didn't even want to confront Draco about it; not in front of all these people. Normally she didn't care what anyone thought but this humiliation was different and new to her. She tried quietly making her way to the dormitories but was interrupted.

"Ah," Draco had spotted her, "Here is our author now!"

The gathering turned and looked at Lyra. Jeers and taunts poured at her from all sides; she understood what Pansy meant earlier. People could already quote the letter from the many performances Draco must have given,

"His name is Harry Potter-"

"I think I like him-"

"He's_ so_ mature and kind-"

"What should I do, Tabby?"

Not being able to stand it, Lyra ran. She tried to maintain her dignity as she fled but the tears had started and weren't stopping. When she made it to her room she slammed and locked the door behind her. Once alone, she threw herself on the bed and wallowed in the sorrow of her humiliation.

Back downstairs, Draco smiled. Phase One worked better than he had hoped. Now it was time for phase two. Taking out his wand he held it up to the letter,

"_Replicamos_!"

Soon he had enough copies to circulate around the school. Handing them out to his followers, he was sure the whole school would know about Lyra's crush on Harry in an hour or so; even Potter himself.

* * *

Draco was correct in his assumption. There wasn't a soul left in all of Hogwarts that didn't know by lunchtime. Understandably, Lyra was absent from the Great Hall which only furthered gossip.

Harry, however, was not absent and wishing fervently that he were. He only just heard about Lyra and was still processing the news. It was as much a shock to him as it was to everyone else. But it wasn't unwelcome; the thought actually gave him a slightly giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was having trouble understanding what these feelings meant as people kept asking him questions. People were gathering around his seat chattering excitedly,

"Did you know she liked you?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Do you like her?"

"Enough!" Harry shouted getting up, "I don't know anymore about his than you do!"

Leaving the shocked gossipers behind, Harry stormed off.

* * *

Harry walked across the grounds. Since it was lunch time, everyone was generally in the Great Hall. He was alone. Now that he could hear himself think, it was time to figure some things out.

It really was a shock to him when he was told about Lyra's very public letter. He hadn't read it of course, although he was insatiably curious. He knew that his reading it would only upset her even more. He wished he could find her; she seemed to have disappeared. Not that he could blame her; having such a personal sentiment exposed would be mortifying. Especially knowing, he paused, especially knowing that **he** knew. But, she was his friend. At least that's what he thought. He wasn't really sure **what** she was to him. That was unsettling. Did he like her or was he just feeling this way because she liked him? Frustrated, he kicked a rock out of his path.

"Who's there?" come a muffled, female voice.

A blond girl with puffy eyes and a bright red nose came around the corner to look at him. It was Lyra. When she realized who he was her eyes widened and she turned to run away. Not wanting her to leave, he grabbed her by the arm,

"Wait!" he softened his voice, "I want to talk to you."

"I can't," Lyra sniffed avoiding his eyes.

Harry lifted her chin so that she was forced to look at him, "Yes you can. Now tell me what actually happened."

"I'm sorry!" Lyra burst suddenly, "You weren't supposed to know! I wasn't going to tell you. I didn't want to make our friendship awkward. I'm sorry!"

There was silence as Harry looked at her. Then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lyra snuffed in angry surprise.

"Nothing, nothing," Harry continued laughing, "That was insensitive of me, but I completely understand. You see, I felt the same way about you- um" his demeanor changed completely and his cheeks grew red, "I didn't mean to say that."

"What?" Lyra had stopped crying and was now starting to smile slyly.

"Well," Harry was thoroughly embarrassed, "I just meant that, well, that I could, um, understand what-"

"Just shut up," Lyra said leaning into him.

Harry consented and met her lips.

* * *

A very light haired man walked slowly through the darkness. His report was not entirely favorable. He hoped the Dark Lord was in a good mood. He strode up to a large black door and raised his hand to knock.

"Come in," hissed a wheezy voice.

The man gulped slightly and walked in,

"My Lord," he bowed his head, "I have the report on the family you asked about."

"Good, good," the voice murmured, "What have you found?"

"They have transferred here, My Lord," the man stated.

"The fools," the voice mocked, "And where are they currently located?"

"That," he took a deep breath, "We do not know yet."

"FIND THEM!" the voice filled up the room with its intensity.

The man cowered,

"Yes My Lord! Right away."

"If you fail," the voice was eerily calm again, "I might have to use you for target practice; Malfoy."

* * *

SLF: I know, a ton of scene changes in this chapter. I can't help it! It's a curse. I need to work on it but I like this chapter and I hope you guys do too. Review please! 


	7. Broken Hearts and Mended Smiles

SLF: I'm really sorry guys! I completely lost my head half-way through this chapter and I had no idea where I was going so I had to take a while to plan everything out. The next few chapters won't have such an overly long wait. Once I get to Chapter 10 things will roll pretty smoothly for a while. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like this chapter! Lord knows it went through enough revisions.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Broken Hearts and Mended Smiles**

Ginny was sitting alone in the common room doing some work. Everyone was in the Great Hall gossiping about Lyra. The thought made Ginny bristle. She knew there was something she didn't like about that attention-seeking blonde; this only solidified what she suspected. Lyra liked Harry. Ginny always knew she might have competition for the boy who lived but never thought it would appear in this form.

A British girl she could have dealt with; who knew how American girls thought? Ginny would be her best robe that this didn't "accidentally" get out at all. She probably gave it to Malfoy to get sympathy, and Harry. Oh she was clever, but Ginny wouldn't let that stop her.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione's voice interrupted her thoughts. It would only register to her later the slight reluctance in her voice.

She closed her book,

"Hello, Hermione."

Suddenly, Hermione hugged her,

"I'm so sorry! You must be devastated!"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny looked at her incredulously.

"Oh," Hermione gave a look of alarm, "I guess you haven't heard then."

"Heard what?" Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Don't you leave Hermione!"

Hermione had already been making her way to the door but stopped and turned grudgingly around,

"I just thought, since you were here all by yourself-"

"Just tell me!"

"Well," Hermione eased out her sentences in a soothing tone, "Harry is...no longer single."

"What?!" Ginny's eyes widened.

"He and Lyra are now a couple; Malfoy's plan backfired," Hermione hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry."

Ginny was in angry shock,

"I knew it," she spat bitterly, "She wanted this all along. The stunt with Malfoy was just a way to get with Harry."

"Now," Hermione furrowed her bushy eyebrows, "I wouldn't go quite that far."

Ginny had no reply for this. She was so angry that she didn't even try to slop the tears from flowing down her face.

"I thought you already knew, and-"

"It's alright Hermione," Ginny sniffed in a soft voice, "I'm glad you told me."

Ginny forced a smile to reassure Hermione.

"Are you sure?" Hermione felt a pang of empathy.

"Yeah," Ginny added in a slightly resentful tone, "They're perfect for each other. Both heroes."

It was easy for Hermione to see how upset Ginny was. After all, Ginny had been harboring this crush on Harry since he had saved her in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Ginny nodded her head; tears were once again bursting from her lashes. Hermione gave her one last hug before leaving silently.

Ginny sat alone in the dark, empty common room. The fire crackled warmly as if to spite her. It wasn't fair, Ginny thought, to lose so effortlessly after such an uphill struggle. But then, life wasn't fair, why would this be any different? What was it they said? 'School is a reflection of real life'? Ginny believed that. She was used to not getting things she wanted. She would just suck it up and move on. Now was one of those times. She would try her hardest not to hold a grudge against Lyra. No, she would put her jealousy aside. If she made him happy- no, such clichés were unrealistic. Lyra had him. The struggle was over. Harry Potter was now a dead dream; nothing more than a fond, bitter memory. Even as she made her resolutions she knew they would come to naught; after all, she was still sobbing her eyes out.

* * *

Hermione could understand what Ginny was going though, but only to a degree. Her set of boy troubled was a mite different. Her boy was as dense as angel food cake. She threw every hint in the handbook at him and still no reaction. She got furious, frustrated, and annoyed with him daily and yet somehow he always managed to be adorable by the end.

Hermione had never dealt with losing him to another girl, however. Poor Ginny! She must be devastated. And indeed she did seem so when Hermione unknowingly brought her first news of the new couple. Hermione and Lyra were friends yet not as intimate as her and Ginny. However, Hermione did enjoy Lyra's company and taking sides would be out of the question in any event. When she had talked with Lyra and Harry, she found them both so happy. Eyes bright, fingers entwined; it was an ironic shame that two people's elation would be the cause of another's sorrow. Well, two people's sorrow, but she wasn't worried about Malfoy. Hermione was rather amused at how badly his plan to humiliate Lyra backfired on him by actually making her and Harry happy.

Hermione remembered the sour, disgusted look on his face when Malfoy heard the news. He had essentially humiliated himself; the whole school was gossiping and he was the butt of everyone's jokes. His fan club still supported him, though. Hermione witnessed Pansy giving Malfoy a shoulder rub as he knitted his brow. Apparently, he hadn't given up his plans yet! Hermione was interested in what he would try next. She was itching to see him get himself into trouble. After what he had done over the years he deserved whatever Lyra could dish out.

And Lyra could definitely dish it out! Her main weakness was emotion. It took a lot to upset her in a verbal battle but once someone did, Lyra lost all coherent thought and couldn't think of a snappy comeback to save her life. She was a nit scatterbrained and lost track of things easily, but Hermione found that if she made Lyra write down her plans and assignments she was much more likely to complete them.

Hermione realized she really needed to talk to Lyra; she had no idea how much Ginny was upset by this. Maybe if Hermione explained, Lyra would be more accepting to Ginny's attitude towards her. Perhaps they could even be friends. With this notion in her head, Hermione went on to search for Lyra.

* * *

"Watch it, Harry!" Lyra yelled as a bludger flew straight towards the robe-clad seeker. He ducked it just in time and smiled at Lyra. He then quickly turned his attention back to the field, eyes searching. A glint of gold and he was off diving and swerving at incredible speed. This was all very exciting for Lyra. She hadn't been lying when she said her Quidditch had lacked at her school; although it had been a great excuse to talk to Harry. Her eyes twinkled as she watched him; he was a fantastic seeker. Quidditch was extremely underrated back in America; no one was really into it. Lyra had never seen a team good enough to **be** to into it. Although, Lyra couldn't have cared less if Harry had been awful; gorgeous guys don't have to be good at sports in her book. It definitely added a plus that he was amazing, though.

Harry put on an extra burst of speed and-

That was it. He had caught the snitch. Lyra clapped as the Gryffindor Quidditch team floated down to the ground.

"Nice work," Harry called out, "See you next practice!"

"Go get her handsome," Fred winked quietly.

"Latter Harry!" George and Fred said in unison as they left discussing their latest joke shop scheme.

"Nice job showing off for your new _girlfriend_," smiled Angelina.

"Yeah," Katie laughed, "Just don't forget the rest of us."

Harry blushed and gave them an embarrassed glare. The girls just giggled as they walked off. He and Ron sauntered over to Lyra. She immediately jumped and hugged Harry,

"You were fantastic Harry," she squealed, "You must have been born on a broomstick!"

"Did you like it?"

"Of course! I'm just happy you had a practice scheduled so soon."

"We didn't," Ron blinked, "Harry ordered this one as soon as you as- OW!"

Harry gritted his teeth and stamped on Ron's foot.

"Yeah, lucky."

"Why does everyone keep stampin' on my foot?" Ron grumbled to himself. Lyra laughed and gave Ron a hug as well; she didn't notice the slight flash of annoyance in Harry's eyes as she said,

"Poor Ron! Everyone abuses you! You flew very well also."

Ron sniffed indignantly,

"Thank-you," he glared at Harry, "At least your girlfriend's got manners.

"Yeah," Harry retorted, "She knows when to keep her mouth shut."

Ron was about to reply when Lyra stepped in,

"Boys, boys! If you're going to fight over my better qualities at least fight over my beautiful looks or my winning personality."

The three of them laughed and walked off the Quidditch field.

* * *

SLF: Well, there you go! I really like this chapter although it's a bit boring at parts. Every story needs those at some point though, right? Once again, I can only make this better if you review so please tell me what to improve on and what you like/hate. Love ya, bye 'til next time! 


	8. Draco Gets His

SLF: Sorry this took so long! I have no excuse but life so enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

**Draco Gets His**

"So when is the first Quidditch match of the year?" Lyra asked pulling the sweater off.

"In a week or so," Harry shrugged unwrapping his scarf.

"We're up against Slytherin first," Ron added looking for her reaction.

"Perfect," she smiled, "Is Draco on the Slytherin team?"

"Yeah; he's a seeker and the captain, "Harry responded.

"Kick his ass," Lyra winked evilly at the two of them.

Ron was about to reply when they heard a shrill exclamation behind them.

"Oh good!" Hermione said stopping the trio walking, "I found you."

Ron puffed up,

"You were looking for me?"

"Not you!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Lyra." She turned to a surprised Lyra, "Can I speak with you for a few moments?"

Lyra blinked in slight confusion but nodded all the same.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, "Hermione sniffed quickly shooting him a silencing glare.

Lyra sensed the pressing tone in Hermione's voice and turned to a disgruntled Harry with an apologetic voice,

"I should probably go, Harry."

Harry frowned, but gave her a dejected smile despite himself,

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lyra smiled warmly and hugged him,

"See you later."

"Bye!" Ron huffed after her.

"Bye, Ron," Lyra turned rolling her eyes.

Once the pair was safely out of earshot, Lyra posed a searching question,

"What's the problem?"

"Well," Hermione shifted nervously, "It's about you and Harry."

"What?" She hadn't been expecting quite _that_ response.

"Indirectly of course," Hermione added, "It's more about you and Ginny."

Lyra remembered the irritable red head she had met earlier,

"Okay. So what about it?"

"Well, there's no easy way to say this," Hermione closed her eyes, "Well, Ginny and I are friends."

"That's fine, Hermione," Lyra rolled her eyes, "Is that seriously why you wanted to talk to me?"

"No!" Hermione forced out, "Ginny hates you because she is in love with Harry."

Lyra's eyes flickered,

"Since when?"

"About her first year, really," Hermione thought for a moment, "Perhaps before."

"No wonder she acts as if I'm some piece of garbage walking in from the street."

"That's a colorful way of putting it," Hermione tittered.

"That's really immature of her," Lyra scoffed disdainfully, " If she's liked him that long and hasn't tried anything it's her fault he's with me."

Hermione was taken aback; this reaction was uncharacteristic of Lyra.

"She's a year younger and his best friend's little sister. It must have been a terrible struggle."

"Struggle or not," Lyra crossed her arms, "She has no right to be upset with me for achieving her goal."

"No, not really," Hermione steeled herself, "But I was hoping that if I explained to you why she acts the way she has that you might forgive and be friends."

"Why would I want to be her friend?" Lyra's harsh tone softened when she saw the disappointment on Hermione's face, "If she apologizes we _might_ be able to start things over."

Hermione brightened immediately,

"I'm sure if you talked to her you would see she's a great friend. Of course, it'll take a little effort but it'll be worth it."

"If you say so," Lyra sighed. It was ridiculous of her, but Lyra honestly just wanted to snub Ginny and never talk to her again. It was jealousy. Harry had known Ginny for far longer than he had known her. That simple fact just didn't sit well with her at all. She was so outwardly put together that jealousy didn't seem to fit with her character, but inwardly she seethed. It would take tremendous effort, but Lyra would try. If only not to feel the guilt of Hermione's disappointed countenance.

"-And I can talk to her beforehand if you want me to," Hermione finished as Lyra was brought back to the situation at hand.

"No," Lyra determined, " I'll talk to her myself. There are some details that need to be ironed out."

Hermione nodded,

"I'll leave it to you then."

"Sorry," Lyra exclaimed to the couple she had just ran into, "Oh, hi Celia, Cedric."

Celia smiled,

"It's fine. C'mon, Cedric we have to go."

"Bye guys!" Lyra called after them, "They are so cute together."

"Yeah," Hermione smiled as well," Ginny should be in the dormitory. I could get her right now if you want."

"Not right now," Lyra eyed the setting sun, " I need to think about what I'm going to say first; and I have homework."

"Okay," Hermione looked a little disappointed, "But I really think that-"

"I'll talk to her as soon as I can tomorrow," Lyra interrupted her.

"That would be good," Hermione conceded.

Lyra gave Hermione a hug and headed off down the corridor. Unlike yesterday, Lyra was very happy to walk through the Slytherin common room. Not even Draco could knock her off her cloud.

Walking in she saw only a sparse smattering of people. She noticed that one of them had platinum hair. Turning abruptly, Lyra made her way towards him. There was credit due and Lyra had no intention of letting it go unnoticed.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco's eyes flicked onto her face,

"What do you want?"

"Tsk, tsk, Draco!" Lyra chided mockingly, "I only wanted to thank you for all of your help."

Draco seethed.

"And to think," Lyra grinned deviously, "That Harry and I would never be so happy without your help."

This loud proclamation brought quiet snickers from everyone in earshot.

"These plans of yours to ruin my life are very helpful," Lyra leaned in closer to his ear, "You should think of another one."

This was all too much for Draco's pride,

"I **will** get you Lyra. You will be very sorry that we ever had this conversation."

"Considering your track record, pardon me for not shaking in my boots," Lyra countered.

Draco pulled out his wand before Lyra had a chance to move.

"Now," he pressed the tip into her throat, "Now, let's see some bravado."

"Easy to be brave when your opponent's unarmed, eh, Draco?" Lyra's eyes were angry.

Sneering he kept his wand pointed,

"All you have is words. I have the power."

"Then I must have gotten the brains as well," Lyra smirked, "Because you try any spell on me and I will have you in Dumbledore's office so fast it'll make you head spin."

Draco threw back his head with mirth,

"My father would have me out of trouble-"

"My father, my father, my father," Lyra mocked, "Is widdle Draco that much of a daddy's boy?"

"Why you," Draco poised himself to let off a spell but felt a jab in his ribcage.

"You should be more careful not to get distracted," Lyre held her wand steady, "It gives your opponent a chance to act."

Reluctantly Draco lowered his wand. Lyra did as well.

"Nighty-night, Draco," she turned away and felt a stunning blow in the middle of her back. As she drifted unconscious she heard Draco close to her,

"That's the trouble with you 'good' people. You always think fairly. Your opponent may not. I certainly don't."

And then everything went black.

* * *

SLF: Ohh. I love twists. Otherwise why would I write them? I think I've made Draco to be too much of a wuss so I'm trying to give him more edge. Celia is a character of a friend of mine and we made a deal to include camio apperances of each other's characters in our fics. It was fun so I put it in. In her story Cedric never died. Stay tuned! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner. I have everything planned it's just the actual sitting down and writing it that's becoming a problem. I'm losing my 4.0 GPA which is killing me so I don't have a lot of free time. Anyway, once we get to chapters 12-14 it'll be smooth sailing for a while. Love ya! Review if you can! 


	9. A Pang of Loneliness

SLF: Here is the next chapter! I now you guys have been dying to read it. Aren't you proud of how quickly I go this out? Only two weeks! Woot! Read on.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**A Pang of Loneliness**

"Miss?"

Lyra slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred. As she gradually sat up she noticed a docile pair of gigantic eyes blinking curiously at her.

"Is Miss alright?" the pair of eyes squeaked once again.

"Yeah," Lyra groaned stretching out, "I'll be fine."

"Good. I shall be leaving Miss alone now," the house-elf piped.

"Thanks-" Lyra looked up but the elf had disappeared. She shrugged and glanced around. The common room was deserted and the fire's glow had substantially dimmed. Standing up, she rubbed her temples as she recalled the experience. She was quite shocked and more than a little hurt that no one had even moved her. She had expected to at least be taken to Madame Pomfrey. She wasn't sure why this upset her; everyone in Slytherin wither hated her or avoided her like the plague.

Then the anger hit. How dare that slimy jerk pull such a stunt! How could he hex her with her back turned? Then she remembered what he had said. This took things to a whole other level. She had never expected Draco to actually attack her; perhaps that assumption was a bit naïve on her part but still! She wasn't even sure what kind of hex it was. It didn't seem to have left any lasting effects although it had knocked her out for a couple of hours. The coward must have muttered it under his breath so she wouldn't have a chance to act. She would get him back; she would not back down.

She would pretend like this never happened. Lyra refused to tell anyone; that was precisely what he wanted. He wanted to brag about beating her in a duel which was certainly not what she wanted to get out. Her pride would not allow her to admit to being bested by such petty foul play. No, she wouldn't run to a teacher. She would win the old-fashioned way; revenge. Her earlier threat of Dumbledore had been hollow bravado. Teachers should not be bothered with simplistic disputes. Especially when Lyra wanted to get Draco back. With happy thoughts of a tortured Draco bounding around in her head, she creaked open the door of her dormitory and slipped in. Every one of her roommates was sound asleep. Standing there she glared at them a sudden wave of fury sweeping her. She lived with these girls and not once, not once, had they even spoken to her. Tonight was the last straw. They had left her in that room unconscious and possibly hurt. They left her there. Full of bitter spite, Lyra slammed the door with all of her might. Per her expectations, all three of the girls sat up in fright. She walked coolly across the room to her bed in the far corner. She could feel the heat of the girls' glares as she did. The satisfaction from the act was fleeting; all Lyra felt now was a pang of loneliness. Sliding back her bed sheets she lay down, trying to force the encroaching sense of not belonging out of her mind.

Lyra woke much too soon the next morning for her liking. Still, she got out of bed and pulled on her robes, grabbing her green scarf on her way out. It was early October and she had to walk to Care of Magical Creatures today. In silence she passed her three chattering roommates happily putting on makeup and doing their hair. They stopped and looked disdainfully at her as she passed. Ignoring the whispers and giggles that met her as she progressed through the common room, she realized now how foolish it had been to think she could keep everything a secret. It was, of course, Draco Malfoy's huge mouth! The fact that there were several witnesses didn't help either. She stood by her decision not to alert any adults, however. She would not allow herself to be degraded further.

Briskly, she headed for the Great Hall hoping to see Harry and praying that no news had reached Gryffindor about the incident. As she was greeted by the trio with unconcerned smiles she was confident that none had.

"Good morning all," Lyra quipped cheerfully snatching a piece of toast off the table.

"You can't take that!" Ron gaped at her.

"Why not?" Lyra laughed taking a bite.

"That's Gryffindor food!"

Lyra rolled her eyes,

"You can't be serious."

"He's right," Harry's eyes twinkled, "Maybe you _should_ be in Slytherin you thief."

"Maybe you should too," Lyra leaned in, "Because you stole me heart."

Hermione groaned,

"Please don't start any more of those mushy clichés."

Lyra laughed,

"Okay, okay. I promise I'll stop.

Her eyes flicked down the hall where she noticed Professor Snape making his way towards them.

"Looks like I've got to go. I'll see you guys later," she winked at Harry and stole another piece of toast. Harry didn't take his eyes off her until she was seated at the Slytherin table. Hermione finally procured his attention by shrilly clearing her throat and he smiled apologetically.

Meanwhile, Lyra's breakfast was just as unpleasant as her meals at the Slytherin table usually were. Unless she was being insulted, no one spoke so much as a syllable to her. She was dreading her next encounter with Draco and his gang. Eating quickly and silently, however, was not enough to prevent this.

"Good morning, Lyra," drawled a self-satisfied voice behind her, "Get a good night's rest, did we?"

Draco sat down next to her amid snickers; oddly enough, Crabbe and Goyle were absent.

"No goon squad today Draco?" Lyra raised an eyebrow irritably.

"No need, my dear Lyra," Draco's smug smile widened, "You won't give me trouble any more."

"Oh?" Lyra was intrigued. She was embarrassed but that only made her mad as hell, "And why is that?"

"Because," he raised his eyebrows although he maintained his arrogant smirk, "I've already defeated you once. It only gets easier from here."

"Really?" Lyra grit her teeth clenching the wand in her pocket, "Want to test that theory?"

Draco scoffed,

"You're turning into Potter. You don't have the guts."

"Don't you dare insult him!" Lyra glowered at him yet her wand remained in her pocket.

This lack of action only widened his smirk,

"Just as I thought. You wouldn't touch me in front of everyone; you're too cowardly."

"Cowardly?! You attack me and **I'm** cowardly?"

"I'm glad you can admit it," Draco sneered.

"You are a royal pain in the ass," Lyra spat at him as she grabbed her books and left in a huff.

Draco looked towards the far end of the table and nodded, his eyes sparkling triumphantly. Crabbe and Goyle walked over and silently joined him as he ate his food full of superiority.

From the Gryffindor tale, Harry's eyes narrowed to slits at this obvious confrontation. Hermione's likewise noticed Lyra's flight.

"What do you think that git said to her?" Harry asked turning back to his friends.

"I dunno," Ron shrugged, "Looked pretty bad, though."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "It takes a lot to ruffle her feathers generally.

"I don't like it," Harry roughly pushed his eggs around his plate.

Taking in a chilly breath, Lyra pulled her scarf tighter around her. Normally she would revel in walking outside away form the stuffy, stagnant air inside the castle walls, but her cold nature prevented this particular walk from being enjoyable. She was looking forward to class, however. Not only did she share this class with the Gryffindors, but she really loved animals and magical creatures. What she really wanted was a Crup. She thought they were adorable but her parents balked at the idea. A Kneazle would also be fantastic as she thought them very sweet. She wasn't sure if they allowed either of those creatures as pets at school; it wasn't specified.

She was really looking forward to Hagrid's lesson on Diricawl today. She hoped that Hagrid had brought a few for the lesson. She knew they were supposed to be fluffy, fat little birds that could disappear at will. She was hoping she would get to play with one. Arriving at the hut, Lyra smiled and waved at Hagrid,

"We're doing Diricawls today, right Professor?"

"Yep," Hagrid blushed warmly at her use of the word Professor, "Got a few o' them 'specially fer today."

Lyra's excitement diminished as she spotted the troop of Slytherins making their way down the hill.

"Here we go," she sighed pulling her scarf tightly around her.

* * *

SLF: Yes, those are ALL real magical creatures as per the mind of J.K. Rowling. I have a little book that says so. Thanks so much to faithful readers and new fans! Hoping to ge the next chapter out soon! Buh-bye! 


	10. Fighting for the First Time

SLF: Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner but school is draining...Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Fighting for the First Time**

"-And then," Lyra could hear Draco's distinctive drawl as they drew nearer, "she begged me to have mercy and I, being the superior man that I am, only knocked her out for a few hours."

"She didn't deserve your kindness," Pansy squealed, "After all of the horrid, awful things she's done."

Swiveling around Lyra glared straight into Draco Malfoy's smug eyes,

"I knew you were a foul person, Draco," Lyra layered her voice thick with provocation, "But I didn't realize you were a chronic liar as well."

"How dare you!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson.

"Down, Pansy," Draco veiled his eyes with indifference, "I the liar? All the witnesses agree with my account of events."

Lyra exploded with outrage,

"That's because they're as demented as you are!"

The Gryffindors were making their way down the hill now; the trio in the lead. Hagrid watched helplessly as the verbal battle raged.

Draco laughed coldly,

"God, Lyra, could you be any more of a traitor? First you disrespect me, then you go and snog Potter, and now you've turned your back on all of Slytherin."

Being called a traitor stung Lyra badly but she refused to lose this time,

"One, I never asked to be put into this disgrace of a house, two Harry is the most amazing person I've ever met, and you turned your backs on me the moment I sat down that first night. I tried to make friends but you all decided to hate or ignore me from the first."

By this time the Gryffindors had reached the hut; Harry rushed over to stand at Lyra's side immediately glowering at Draco. Draco opened his mouth to retort but Hagrid took this interlude to clear his throat to call attention. Draco shut his mouth and the Slytherins in general grumbled darkly.

"Erm, okay then class," Hagrid stumbled still focused on the conflict, "Today we'll be lookin' at some Diricawls. Harry, Lyra could ye help me fer a second?"

Nodding, the pair followed him into the hut and Lyra nearly squealed with delight. There on Hagrid's floor were about six cages each with a Diricawl inside. They were exactly as she had imagined. Chubby and fluffy, each was a different color. Blue, pink, yellow, white, red, and her favorite, a soft lilac. As she and Harry each grabbed a cage, she questioned Hagrid about some peculiarities she had noticed,

"Why haven't the Diricawls disappeared out of their cages?"

"There's a spell put on 'em 'o course," Hagrid grunted carrying his two cages out the door.

As they set the birds on the ground, the girls cooed with delight for they were indeed quite cute with their large doe eyes and downy plumage.

"I'll pet yer inta six groups an' each a ye will get a Diricawl," Hagrid instructed, "Go ahead an' pick yer own group."

"Professor Hagrid," Lyra raised her hand, "May our group have the lilac one?"

"O course," Hagrid smiled his great large smile at her. Handing her the cage, Lyra set off to find a group. She ended up with Harry, Ron, Hermione. Dean, and Seamus.

As they fed and pet their Diricawl, Dean turned to Lyra,

"Is the rumor about your violent row with Malfoy true?"

"Which one?" Lyra asked in all seriousness, she was positive there were a hundred different versions floating about.

"Well I heard that Draco bested you in a duel and knocked you out for hours," Seamus answered as Harry's eyes shot up.

Lyra tried to ignore the stares as she answered, her cheeks coloring slightly,

"It was no duel. We argued and I turned my back. The coward hexed me and the next thing I know I'm lying on my back five hours later."

"That's awful!" Hermione gasped, "You have to report this!"

"Please," Lyra scoffed, "That would only serve to make me look scared. I refuse to compromise my pride."

Harry didn't speak a word the rest of the class making Lyra uneasy.

After class, Lyra stopped Harry as everyone left.

"Okay," she said, "What's wrong? You haven't uttered a syllable since Dean brought up the fight crap."

Harry shrugged. When Lyra sighed, however, he seemed to think better of it. Looking her directly in the eyes he evaded the question. Instead he posed one of his own,

"Why didn't you tell me Malfoy hurt you?"

"That's why you're upset?" Lyra exclaimed, "It wasn't a big deal, Harry. I'm fine!"

"It doesn't matter," Harry shot back, "Of course it's a big deal; to me."

"Harry," Lyra's voice softened, "I know guys like to protect their girlfriends but I'm not a damsel in distress."

"He hurt you though," Harry protested, "According to the boyfriend's rulebook I have to go bash the git's head in now."

Lyra laughed,

"Just beat him in the Quidditch match and I'll be happy."

Harry cracked a grin and the two embraced.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Lyra murmured into the fabric of his robe, "To tell you the truth I was embarrassed."

Harry pulled back so he could look into her face,

"Embarrassed? Why?"

"Because I lost," Lyra's cheeks colored, "I should have never turned my back on him. I made a mistake."

"You only lose if you don't learn from your mistakes," Harry encouraged, "Be glad you learned this particular lesson early."

"You know all about that, right?" Lyra asked in earnest, "I've been told you're quite the hero."

"I'm not," Harry supplied honestly, "I'm just very lucky. I could have died a hundred times over by now. All that's saved me is a mountain of luck and learning quickly; learning from my mistakes."

Lyra smiled,

"Whatever it's taken to do what you've done you shouldn't count yourself out of the equation."

"Maybe," Harry returned her smile, "We should really head inside. It's freezing out here."

"Gladly!" Lyra agreed immediately.

The pair raced up the hill as they knew they were rather late to class. Reaching the castle they exchanged quick goodbyes.

Lyra walked down the nearly deserted corridor with a feeling of weightlessness. She and Harry had emerged from their first fight perfectly. No hurt feelings and expectations were revealed. It was rather sweet that he wanted to take revenge upon Malfoy she had to admit. She fervently hoped that Gryffindor crushed Slytherin in the upcoming match. It was the first time in her life that Lyra had ever really looked forward to a sporting event. She was a competitive person by nature but sports never really appealed to her. She didn't see the point, really. She was, however, willing to fight at the drop of a hat. In elementary school they sent her home once a week for scraping with a kid who had made her mad. When she realized she couldn't kick and claw her way to every solution she took it upon herself to master the biting art of verbal sparing. With this mastery automatically arrived a tighter leash on her anger. Things didn't really upset her as often and of that she was very proud. Draco Malfoy, however, seemed to incessantly get under her skin. His sarcastic drawl, his attitude of infinite superiority, and his total control of Slytherin all made her want to wring his neck. The feud between the two of them was ridiculously large. Lyra's vindictive streak was much too long for her to end it while she was behind.

She neared the Charms classroom and winced as she noticed just how late she actually was. Opening the door as softly as she could she was immediately met with Professor Flitwick's first tenor trill,

"Miss Donavan you are very late. Ten points from Slytherin."

Lyra nodded inwardly shrugging; she had zero house pride. She quietly slipped into a seat near Hannah and Celia. Giving them a small wave she turned her attention to the lesson.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted by Miss Donavan the essential element…"

* * *

SLF: I hope you look forward to the next chapter as much as I do! Please review! 


	11. You're a Tart?

SLF: Woot! I got this typed and finished for ya'll finally. I hope you enjoy it; it exceeds my normal word minimun of 1,000 by about 300 so that's good. I hope you guys liked my little Theory of Evolution drabble as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you haven't read it do so! It's cute and silly and I posted it to make up for getting this out so late. It's a present. Um, so Blaise is in this and he doesn't have a distinctive or consistent personality or physical appearance (black to Italian- wha?) I just made him the way I wanted. So I hope you guys are forgiving on that front. Read on loyal friends!

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**You're a Tart!**

Lyra was having an unusually good day. She ate breakfast with relatively no incident. Malfoy gave her a glance and they exchanged a few sharp words but after that he pretty much left her alone. She talked with the trio and even passed her Transfiguration quiz with high marks. The one low point of her day was that Harry and Ron both had practice for the Quidditch match the next day. She and Hermione had plans to go to the library to catch up on homework as the practice was closed. She shrugged this off and headed to the rest of her classes.

She was yawning through her last class of the day, Herbology, when Professor Sprout dismissed the class. Ever since her outburst he previous day in Care of Magical Creatures, the Slytherins seemed to be giving her a wider berth than usual. She had given up hope that she would make any friends within her own house at all. Packing up her books, she walked out of the greenhouse. Hermione greeted her with a red and gold scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Surprised, Lyra jogged swiftly up to meet her.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione shrugged,

"Arithmancy was let out early so I thought we could eat some dinner before we head to the library."

"Sounds fantastic. I'm starving."

The two girls jogged back to the castle in the frigid November air. Walking into the heat of the castle, the laughing girls unwrapped their scarves.

"So, while trying to transfigure the goblet, Seamus manages to blow it up!"

Hermione laughed at the memory.

"That rascal does like-oof!" Lyra stopped mid-sentence as she hit someone very solidly.

"Oh, I am really sorry-" she started getting up.

"No, no, it's my fault -hey," the raven-haired boy paused, "Are you new? You're wearing Slytherin robes yet I've never seen you before."

"I'm Lyra," Lyra furrowed her eyebrows, "I transferred at the beginning of this year. How can you be in Slytherin and not know me?"

The boy cocked an eyebrow amused,

"Rather self-assured are we? I like that," he winked, "I just got back from my holiday. I'm Blaise."

"How did Dumbledore let you off on a holiday?" Hermione withdrew her silence. Blaise shot her a disdainful look,

"What's it to you Granger? I'm not talking to you," He turned his coy smirk back on and faced Lyra, "Look me up later, I love the accent."

Lyra was slightly flattered and abashed. Sure she had experienced guys hit on her but this guy was ultra-suave. Still, he had been rude to Hermione. As Blaise was walking away she called after him,

"In your dreams and my nightmares!"

He turned back around and smirked,

"Then I'll never stop sleeping."

That cheesy comment made her roll her eyes,

"Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much. Any Slytherin with a chest is a viable target."

Lyra rolled her eyes once again,

"Is he friends with Draco?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wait till he hears about me from his pal."

The pair laughed as they split up in the dining hall.

* * *

After she and Hermione split up, Lyra headed to her usual lonely end of the Slytherin table. Grabbing a roll she ignored the looks and whispers she had become so accustomed to. After around three minutes, she heard a burst of giggles and looked up to see all the girls fluttering their eyelashes furiously while turning bright shades of red. From behind her she recognized the same suave voice from earlier,

"May I join you Miss Lyra?"

The girls around her scowled and returned to their conversations. Amused, Lyra replied,

"Go ahead. It's your reputation."

Blaise complied and sat next to her grinning like a Cheshire cat,

"I don't mind staking my reputation on a pretty girl like you."

"Come off it," Lyra laughed, "I henceforth label you a dork!"  
"What?" Blaise looked shocked, "But I'm sexy!"

After having a good snort at this response she turned to him,

"You may very well be the first decent Slytherin I've met," Lyra leaned her head on one hand.

"Let's hope you still think that after you hear my list of conquests," Blaise winked unabashed, "Then maybe I can add you to it."

Lyra gaped at him and threw a napkin at his head. Inside, however, she was highly contented. Blaise may very well be her first Slytherin friend. She felt close to him despite the length of their friendship. She smiled; she had missed her perverted guy friends at Avarlein. Now perhaps, she had gained another. She was about to say something when a shocked voice interrupted her,

"Blaise?"

Blaise turned around,

"Ah! Draco, how've you been?"

Draco was standing open-mouthed looking incredulously at the two of them,

"Why the **hell** are you sitting next to her?"

"Well, my parents met at a rock concert-"

"That's not what I meant!" Draco snapped, "Why are you sitting next to that American tart?"

Blaise's mouth fell open and with a straight face he turned to Lyra,

"You're a tart? Why haven't you slept with me yet!"

Lyra spit out her pumpkin juice from laughter.

"Blaise," Draco growled, "Get. Up."

"Ohhh," Blaise nodded his head knowingly before turning to Lyra, "He must fancy you." She could barely restrain her giggles.

"Blaise," Draco warned coming closer and looking as if he was going to throttle Blaise.

"He must fancy you loads!" Blaise said hopping up and out of the bench and sprinting out of the Great Hall with Draco hot on his heels. Lyra blinked a moment before bursting out in raucous laughter.

"Well," she breathed calming down, "That was fun."

She happily turned her attention back on her dinner.

* * *

Draco and Blaise, however, were still running down corridors shouting swear words at one another. By the time they had reached the Slytherin common room, they were both completely exhausted and collapsed in a pair of chairs.

"So," Blaise breathed heavily, "Now that I have thoroughly embarrassed you, who is this Lyra girl?"

"She's an annoying, American, Gryffindor-loving twit," Draco replied bitterly.

"Gryffindor-loving?" Blaise questioned.

"She's dating Potter."

"So much for adding her to my list then," Blaise shrugged, "Oh well, I still like her. What's she done that's so horrible?"

"She goes out of her way to make me look like an idiotic prat. I've suffered more embarrassment from her than anyone I've ever met," Draco seethed.

"Well, I was gone," Blaise interjected, "Someone had to make sure your head stayed at a reasonable size."

"You'll see," Draco glared at him, "She'll get what's coming to her."

Blaise was no longer listening,

"I still don't get how wonder boy scored her."

"She's not that pretty Blaise! Shut-up!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Aww, you know you missed me," Blaise leaned over to Draco, "I'm your bestest friend."

Draco punched him in the stomach as Blaise tried to rub their cheeks together.

"What was that for?" Blaise scowled from the floor.

"I never properly welcomed you home," Draco smirked.

"Your really going to get it now!"

The two boys happily wrestled in the common room, glad to be together again.

* * *

SLF: Well, I hope you like this, Blaise is going to be an important catalyst in the future. Once again, please point out any thing you loved or hated and major screw-ups. I know this took forever but I've had about 12 panic attacks in the past two months so I have a bit of an excuse. I love you all, it may take me a while but I haven't forgotten this by ANY means. 


	12. Long Awaited Confrontation

SLF Here it is! Enjoy! Don't hate my poor time management skills!

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Long Awaited Confrontation**

"You should have seen the git's face, 'Mione," Lyra laughed, "It was the single best expression he's had all year!"

Hermione laughed tucking a stray strand of curly hair behind her ear, "I should say so! All I saw was the two of them running out like mad beasts."

The laughing pair had just finished dinner and were headed to the library to have a quasi-girls' night out. It was a good time to catch up on their homework since the boys wouldn't be able to bug them for easy answers.

The library was rather empty as many people were still eating in the Great Hall and the rest had gone back to the dormitories to relax. People were strewn haphazardly throughout the room. At one table was a smattering of Hufflepuffs and across the room was a small group of Ravenclaws. The pair nodded politely to all as they passed before settling at a secluded table in the back.

Both girls pulled out books and parchment. Since Lyra figured they would be chatting and giggling for most of the time she choose something easy to begin with. She pulled a quill from her loose ponytail and nibbled on the tip. She had a short essay for Potions and it would take very little concentration on her part. Hermione, on the other hand, had whipped out a huge tomb.

"What is that for, Hermione?" Lyra asked incredulously.

Hermione shrugged,

"Arithmancy. I figured I'd start with something easy tonight."

Lyra smiled and shook her head,

"If only I had a brain like yours."

"Then you'd be highly insufferable," Hermione joked.

"As if she isn't already," a red-headed Gryffindor muttered before she could stop herself. Fortunately, the pair didn't seem to hear her and Ginny moved silently back to her table. She had been up looking for a book when she spotted the two. She had tried to surpress her growing resentment towards the blonde, but the sickly-sweetness of the couple thwarted all her attempts. It didn't help that they seemed to be Hogwarts' new favorite couple either. Everyone around Ginny was always commenting:

"Oh look how cute they are!"

"They are so perfect for each other!"

"Did you hear what Harry said today?"

It was driving her mad. And Hermione, Ginny knew she shouldn't be angry with her. After all, Lyra and Ginny were both her friends, but Hermione had been spending a lot of time with Lyra and not her. It was petty, but she couldn't help it. She hated to think it, but Lyra and Harry were disgustingly perfect for one another. He was the Boy Who Lived and she was the girl seemingly single-handely tearing down House barriers. What had Ginny done that was even remotely special? She was a Weasley, and the person responsible for the crisis in Harry's second year; not exactly what she'd pick as stand-out accomplishments. Lyra was blond, gutsy, and had that accent the boys were all fawning over. Ginny was freckled, small, and the last of the enormous Weasley clan. The choice was obvious really; is Harry had even known she was an option. She sighed settling back down at her table, pushing the depressing thoughts out of her mind.

Meanwhile, Lyra and Hermione were struggling to maintain the semblance of working while actually just chatting about recent events.

"So how adorable are Celia and Cedric?" Lyra asked pushing her quill behind her ear, abandoning her schoolwork for the moment.

"I'm surprised Aaron took the news as calmly as he did, what with the entire school knowing about it before he did," Hermione blew a wispy lock out of her eyes.

"That is weird. I took him for a bit more stuffy about Celia," Lyra leaned back in her chair and was unprepared for Hermione's next abrupt question.

"Why do you hate Ginny Weasley?"

"What?"

"I mean," Hermione bit her lip searching for the right words, "Why is there so much tangible animosity between the two of you?"

"I dunno," Lyra blinked, "She just doesn't seem to like me so I haven't exactly put forth any effort in getting to know her any better. I mean, she's Ron sister so I have to be nice. But she just comes off like she hates _me_ and I'm not actually sure why."

"Well,-"

"I don't actually hate you, y'know."

Both girls looked up sharply. Ginny Weasley was a dark pink and looking at her feet.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said kindly.

"Um," Ginny was very embarrassed she had spoken up but it was too late now, "Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure," Lyra furrowed her eyebrows.

Ginny took a seat and there was an awkward silence.

"Lyra, I was wondering if we, could, talk or something," Ginny looked up from her hands.

"Uh, sure," Lyra glanced at Hermione.

Hermione immediately shot up,

"I'll leave you two alone."

Lyra started to protest but the look on Hermione's face stopped her in midsentence. She turned back to Ginny who seemed to have regained confidence.

"Look, we haven't exactly gotten off on the best foot."

"Not exactly," Lyra agreed, "I'm rather curious as to why you don't like me."

"It's not so much that I don't _like_ you," Ginny struggled, "I'm just, well, I'm jealous."

Well, Lyra couldn't say she wasn't expecting that one,

"Of me and Harry."

"Yes, and no," Ginny looked at her, "Everyone likes you, you fit so well with Harry, you just came here and already you have a longer list of accomplishments then I've started."

Lyra sighed,

"I'm a stranger in my House, I've been completely humiliated, and Draco Malfoy is a pain in my ass. I've got my fair share of problems. Please don't make me out to be some hero or something."

Ginny shook her head, a rising resentment forming. Lyra wasn't even letting her get a peace treaty on the table,

"Look, I feel like I can't talk to you. I'm trying to explain my anger towards you and you are frankly being cold and blowing me off."

"Well, you haven't exactly extended the olive branch from the beginning either."

"That's what I'm trying to do now!" Ginny exasperated.

Lyra rubbed her temple,

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not exactly the most forgiving person. Can we start over?"

"I like Harry," Ginny blurted out before she could stop herself, "I like him a lot."

"Okay," Lyra wasn't exactly sure how she could respond to that announcement.

"And I've been really envious of you and I wanted to apologize and maybe we could, um, be friends?"

"Um," Lyra wasn't expecting that. She still didn't trust Ginny, but, she seemed really sincere, "Okay. We are kinda friends with all the same people."

"Yeah," Ginny laughed, "Well, um, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Lyra smiled.

Ginny walked away feeling much better but still unsure of her future friendship with Lyra.

Lyra leaned back in her chair and wondered if this would actually work.


End file.
